Solarian Discovery
by Imperial Crystal
Summary: After an abusive life, a young woman finds that she has bright future coming towards her. Little does she know that the Senshi are searching for their new protector, more powerful than the Moon Princess herself. This is my first FanFiction. Read, please!
1. The Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 1

The sun was setting as a slim figure ran through the street, crunching pebbles beneath her feet with every stride. The tending of the gardens, sweeping of the porches, and playing of games was ceased as all eyes were shot at a young woman sending dust particles every which way in her hurry. Despite all of the attention, the only detail that vividly left the onlookers in awe was a blur of fiery redness, almost the color of the sun as it met the horizon to bid it farewell before nightfall, almost the color of the last spits of fire formed by burning embers before their life span reached its cessation.

It seemed as if nothing would stop this girl in her haste. Although her destination was unknown to the audiences that stopped to admire her unique beauty, they easily interpreted that she was needed there immediately. Her crystalline sea blue eyes, that almost seemed transparent due to their clarity, were determined in a way unexplainable to many.

As if losing all of the strength within her, the young woman slowed herself as she approached the rounding of a corner. Her pants for any trace of air became quick, heavy, and methodical, like the ticking of the clock strapped on her left wrist. She glanced down at the smooth glass frame and almost groaned in frustration. There was no time to waste. All she wished for at this moment was the strength to run, run, and run.

_ Oh, finally._ It came into view. Just a few more leaps and she would be adjacent to the quaint, newly built home, with blue shutters, doors, flowerboxes and gray vinyl. Any moment now, she would have the chance to flop down on the grass cut so strictly that it resembled the finest of silk rugs. Its smoothness would envelop her and carry her away to the world that kept her sane, where she could dream and leave her worries behind her as she embodied a spiritual form….

"Oh..umm..well, excuse me?"

_ Huh? Oh no, please don't let it be him. Not him, I beg of you, not her. _The girl sat up quickly and abruptly in a way that made the houses surrounding her spin. To her complete and utter surprise, her eyes locked with a boy wearing dark blue faded jeans and a brown tee-shirt. He was quite tall, taller than she was, at least. He seemed to be a few years older, possibly two or three. His golden hair fell to about his ears, and it swayed with each gust of fresh wind. His eyes of blue were ones that were easy to fall into, float away, and drown. But it was a peaceful drowning, one in clear waters, not the black and murky depths of the unknown where she usually found herself.

When the young man realized the girl's confusion, he extended his hand in an act to hoist her up to his level. She latched onto his fingers and was brought up from her lying position and brought back from her secret world.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Oh..no…"

"Oh, well, good. I just came over to see if anything was the matter."

"No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Good, then. It's just that I saw you running quickly, very quickly, at that, and I was just wondering if anything was the matter. It's not the greatest neighborhood here, or the safest. But I'm sure you know that."

He stood casually, with his hands in his pocket, eyes eager for a response. However, the girl could not give him one. Well, she could, and she wanted to, but she was not able; for her own sake. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure slightly adjust the blinds of a window on the second story of the house.

Awkwardly and with a dazed expression, the young man said, "Right. Everything seems under control. I'm just a street down from here, anyhow."

The girl nodded about a millimeter, scared to make any of her moves too significant. However, the nod was so hidden that even the boy hadn't seen it, despite staring directly at her. He took one last gaze at her, but stopped himself before turning away. Her eyes shone like the purest crystals of the world. Why, then, was she so cold? He noticed that her lips were quivering, but from what, he did not know, for it was the beginning of summertime. The shadows of the trees encased half of her beautiful face, and he wanted to cup his hands around it and turn it so that it could be glorified completely by the sun's rays. Instead, he turned away, without looking back.

There were two choices that the young lady had at this point in time. She could run after the boy and thank him for his concern, or she could go into the house and accept what was to come. In her heart, she knew that her first choice was not a possibility if she wanted to see the light of the next morning shining through the cracked glass of her window. Oh how she dreaded that window. So many situations, so many past events included that window. The memories were almost as painful as the repeatedly patched up glass of the window, the same glass that scratched her body and soul time and time again.

"THEA!"

_ Oh, please don't let it be!_ Thea quickened her pace across her lawn of grass. She almost wished at that moment that devouring plants would sprout up in front of her, to prevent her from reaching the blue door with chipped paint. For it was true that this poor young woman would rather battle the monstrous creatures outside, rather than the one awaiting her within her prison.


	2. An Escape of a Lifetime

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story. It's my first, so all suggestions are welcome. Just as a reminder, some chapter will be short and some long. It'll just depend on the message I'm trying to convey. Please try to review!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 2

As Thea turned the last lock on the front door, a dark figure appeared at the top of the stairway. It was a woman in her late forties with tousled blond hair, obviously neither brushed nor showered for days, and hungry green eyes. She wore a loosely buttoned shirt of a dark green shade to match her menacing eyes. Underneath the blouse was a white shirt stained due to lack of wash. Her jeans were just as stained, if not more so, and hung so loosely about her bony waist that it seemed they belonged to a man. However, that was not possible in this household. Thea's father, James Multon, had passed away seven years ago in the army, leaving her in, to much dismay, her mother's custody.

Now, reflecting back on all of the past, Thea realized that she forgot what it was like to have a man in the house, to love a father as much as she had loved hers. At ten-years-old, she was young and defenseless, and she still was, even at seventeen. These past seven years had spread themselves so quickly that it felt as if they lasted for a blink of an eye. Why this was, Thea did not know, because the past seven years in this dingy house were like hell to her.

"Girl, look at me when a talk to you dammit!"

Thea flung around, her red tresses whipping around her face. Immediately, beads of sweat lined her neck. She gulped in fear and sent her eyes on a rapid search for somewhere to escape.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere this time, you hear me? You'll be dead before you leave this house tonight. I'll make sure of it. And who the hell was that boy? I swear, if you're planning on pulling any tricks, you got something coming."

"I'm old enough, legally old enough, to take care of myself. And besides, I don't even know who he was. I've never seen him before," Thea stammered. _Is that the best I can do?_

"You couldn't survive in the real world if you wanted to, you little pain. Get your ass up to bed, and if I hear one sound, you're done for. No dinner, either. You don't deserve a crumb of anything you ungrateful pest."

And for one last act of revenge, Linda Multon spit down at her daughter.

"Get out of my sight before I cut that hideous heap of red trash on your head."

Thea, head bent, dragged herself up the staircase. She entered her room and changed from her jeans and sweater into a long tee-shirt comfortable enough to sleep in. She gazed from her window – the window - and noticed the sun still shooting magnitudes of light through the particles of ice which formed the clouds. It was at least 6:45 P.M. How could sleep ever weigh down her eyelids at a time such as this? Thea sighed and seated herself on the edge of her bed. Her eyes caught the image of her clothes on the ground. Her eyes of crystal blue lit up as she reached for the articles of dress in a pool of bland color on the ground. No, those wouldn't be sufficient.

After sorting through the little clothing she had, Thea chose to be more daring than she had ever been. She sported an orange sweater that, she could see from her reflection, seemed to be dangerously V-necked and a white skirt reaching to her knees. Where had she obtained these from again? Ah yes, from Aunt Helane, the one time she visited, two and a half years ago. Now, what would be sturdy enough to latch onto the window and be able to hoist her down to ground level? Thea looked to her bed, and before she knew it was stripping it of all its blankets. She tied them together and then tied one end onto the bedpost nearest the window. She tugged on her creation a few times to make sure it could hold her weight, but then again, she had a slim figure.

Before beginning her seemingly triumphant mission, Thea glanced at her reflection once more. The glass was dirty, but her locks of passion red stood out nevertheless. She admired the way its color blended with the sweater and was oddly contrasting with her ocean-colored orbs. The hair that fell to the bottom of her back framed her long face and pale skin gloriously. She couldn't imagine it being cut off, for it was a source of comfort and remembrance for her. Her father had loved her hair and had played with it from time to time. He teased her and told her that her hair was just proof that she was the flame in his heart. Thea's father taught her to love the vibrant red of her hair and feel unique about being the only member of the family with such a trait.

But once again, Thea's eyes fell to the V-neck of the sweater. Without paying attention, her reflexes were put to work as her arms flung to cover her chest. The little that was showing made Thea distraught and self conscious. However, it was the only way to blend in with the population and disguise herself from the few people she ever associated herself with.

After tugging on the tied blankets one more time, for cautioned purposes, Thea steadily balanced herself and placed her feet on the side of the roof that met her window. Thank goodness the sun was setting and dusk had arrived. Otherwise, her plan would have been seen by all passerbies. Her mother was most likely watching television in the basement anyhow.

Thea glanced below her. She felt vomit rising to her lips, but she continued to suppress her insides within her. She tightened her hands on the blankets, but the layer of sweat on her palms grew even thicker. Her whole arms became tremulous in their effort to hold onto the homemade rope for dear life. But then again, if she gently released herself, ever so slowly and quietly, she'd be independent to roam around her dream lands and become free of this world and the mortal body still weighing her down.

Thea felt her foot slip and she collapsed on the small bit of roof. Her cheek was cemented to the shingles and her fingertips and toes tensed, as a spider's would when trying to maintain its balance. She looked up, not daring to move her head too abruptly, and groped for the rope of blankets aimlessly. Finally, she felt her fingertips brush the fabric, and she was upright once again, lowering herself with each progressing step.

Would her mother find out about this adventure? Most likely not. She would fall asleep on the couch while watching her soap operas and forget fully about her duty; no, she the word "duty" did not even exist in her vocabulary…

Absentmindedly, Thea tried to take one more step, but she found herself on the carpet-like lawn. Without processing it through her mind once, Thea knew that the city was calling her and her dash towards freedom began; well, until the morning that was.


	3. An Indignified Identity

**Hey guys!**

**I really hope you're liking what you're reading. However, all constructive criticism is welcome, seeing as it is my first FanFic. I must admit, I have no idea where I am going with this, but I do promise to do it to the best of my ability.**

**Please read and review; it'll serve as motivation. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 3

Thea decided that tonight she'd take on a new identity. She was no longer a child with a family that had no love for her. She was a sophisticated woman looking for bright lights and excitement in her life. She had no idea what to do with herself. Just on this street, so much was presented before her. Adjusting to her new life goal, Thea entered the club with the brightest lights and the loudest people.

Inside, the smell of alcohol was overbearing. Thea had smelt it on her mother's breath various times, but this noisome odor was unbearable. The only empty section was at the bar. She seated herself on the mahogany bar stool and cupped her face in her hands. She saw a man with a white apron approach her from behind the counter. From her quick glance, Thea saw locks of blond hair down to about the mid-ear area.

"May I help you, miss?" the bartender inquired.

"No, thank you. I hope it's alright if I sit here and don't purchase a drink."

"Oh, no. I believe that'll be okay, at least until – hey, wait a minute…"

The young man absorbed the picture before him. He surveyed the girl and his eyes lingered on her chest. Her body figure was irresistible, and he was tempted to keep observing the large area of skin that the V-neck sweater revealed, but he sharply adjusted his frame of view. Thea's eyes locked with his. It seemed as if she was looking at two bits of sky that were plucked from the heavens to color his eyes. Realization hit them both, harder than a lighting bolt ever could. Thea blushed. This encounter was too staunch for her liking.

"Oh hey," she interjected. "Sorry about before. I couldn't…well I kind of had to…umm, you know."

"Not a problem. I was just worried, that's all."

"Thank you for your concern."

He smiled at her. He had never seen a young woman possessing so much beauty. Most of all, he could even feel it overflowing from within her.

"Don't mention it." Before he turned to continue drying the glasses by the sink, he grew rather curious. "I never got your name."

This statement startles Thea for an odd reason. Was it his electrifying eyes searing into her? "Huh?"

"Your name," he smiled. "What is it?"

"Thea. Thea Multon." Deciding to be polite, she reciprocated the inquiry. "What's yours?

"Adam Pelver."

A thought struck Thea right between the eyes. _How am I ever going to be able to embody this new identity if I'm so stolid and stiff?_

"Actually, Adam, I'm going to take the strongest stuff you got."

He loved the way she said his name. It was almost too melodic to be true. But then concern caused a furrow in his brow. "You drink? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, soon to be eighteen. How about you?"

"I'm twenty-one."

Feeling an awkward moment about to take place, Thea smiled with eyes full of accomplishment. She'd drink what she was given, and all of it, at that. She wanted the world to spin before her eyes, so much so that the lights all meshed into one. She was ready for this.

Reluctantly, Adam slid a glass to Thea's end of the bar, his brow still furrowed. Although he knew his actions were illegal and had consequences, he could not help but follow the command of the mysterious girl before him.

Two hours later, the night sky had become pitch black, and the stars twinkled all the more brightly. Thea had drunk herself to a deep slumber on the bar with alcohol dripping down the side of her rosy lips. Adam had watched her all the while, watching the sober Thea dissipate just s quickly as she gulped down each drink.

When she had risen with a start, Thea subconsciously stood up and approached from the exit sign of the club. Adam watched her distance herself from him until she was fully out of view. He felt the duty to follow her and make sure she safely collapsed on her bed, but he knew he couldn't leave his shift for another half hour.

Thea stumbled down the sidewalk, and when she realized her foolishness, she decided to stand against the outer edge of an alleyway to wipe her hands over her face in order to regain stability. She slid down so that she was sitting on the ground. Her skirt had surely gained splotches of black dirt. She heard a low, raspy voice behind her.

"Hey baby. You're lookin' sexy tonight."

Thea whipped around, and her hair spun with her. With this sudden action, her dizziness increased. However, she could make out a tall, somewhat muscular man with ebony black hair that hid his eyes. Despite this, for some reason, she knew they were black…black holes. Behind him were about two or three more men carrying smirks on their determined expressions.

The original man knelt down before Thea. "Hey, you look a little lost. Wanna come with us? We'll show you a good time." He lifted his hand and laid it on her knee. Slowly, it proceeded up her skirt, and his fingers massaged the uppermost part of her leg.

Thea was stunned. She froze and frantically looked up. The rest of the men had caved in on her.

"I see you don't mind," the man with black hair said after he realized Thea's lack of responsiveness. He lifted her from under her shoulders and assisted her in staggering deeper into the black depths of the alleyway. He turned to his accomplices. "You stay here. I want this one to myself."

After a minute of walking – stumbling for Thea, - the man pinned Thea on the grimy wall. "Your hair is eccentric. I love eccentric women." Immediately, he violently jutted her chin upward and forced his lips onto hers, his tongue prying through her sealed ones. He stepped back after much difficulty. "You better cooperate, you little bitch!"

Thea was still helpless. She had no control of her body whatsoever. She was lost…in a land of nightmares.

The man took his hand and cupped it over her breast. "I see you wore this just for me," he said tugging at the orange sweater. "I like it on you, but I'll like it better when it's off." He pulled at the shirt until the seam was shredded into bits of nothing. Simultaneously, he pulled down her skirt. It fell like a pool of white tears to her feet.

Thea felt bare. Her arms were pinned to the wall and all she had left to cover her was her bra and underwear. Her head hung low as the malicious man with ebony hair kissed her neck, and then her stomach, and finally her legs. He branded her with his tongue, and groped her with musty fingers. In a manner, Thea was not physically stirred in any which way. Her spirit felt as if it had fled her body and was merely watching from a long distance.

The man pulled down her bra and admired her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and rubbed them with his fingers. When his tongue met them, Thea felt a chill run through her spine. She was snapped back to reality. Her body was being abused. All the same, she was helpless and was not able to move a single time.

Cold hands were spread all over Thea's body. Each time her red tresses fell down to cover her chest, the man viciously yanked them away and continued his evil deed. A few times, he stood back to admire her body. He wanted more of it. He kissed it everywhere, lingering on her plump breasts. He was captivated by them.

The man heard his devilish comrades call from the end of the alleyway. "Hurry up! They're coming, they know we're here!"

"Shut up you assholes. I'm not done with her!"

The man hurriedly pulled down Thea's underwear and unzipped his own pants. One last time he bit and gnawed at her lips. He looked at her bowed head and whispered, "You tramp. You're all mine." And with that he took the innocent girl's virginity. She yelped in pain, and he cupped his hand over her mouth. He would have caused her the same agony once more had he not been thrown back in alarm.

A red and orange glow illuminated Thea's body. It lifted her limp figure into the air and swallowed her in its depths. The orb around her limp body grew until it was shining through every crack in the alley's wall. The man stared wide-eyed at the event before him and almost fell to his knees when a tiny sun, with five rays, glowed on Thea's forehead, as if someone had branded it into her long ago. The man scurried to meet his followers at the beginning of the alleyway, permanently scarred by the situation he had just witnessed.

The mystic light faded and Thea collapsed onto her side on the muddy ground. Shaking fingers held her cheek and were stained with her warm blood. Her body was bear and she could not make her brain agree with the commands she was sending to it. Her eyes scanned the alleyway beneath her fluttering eyelids. No sight of shelter or warmth anywhere.

Thea's arm reached out and collided with a soft material. Her fingertips caressed it ever so slightly, and she brought it to her. It was orange and torn. Her sweater. The sweater that had fooled her into mistaking her identity. Now she mustered her last bit of energy and threw it from her, into black, swallowing depths. The damn sweater took her virginity, the last thing she fully owned.

Salty tears reached her plump pink lips. She rocked against the wall and felt wetness all around her. Now her own source of liquid had mixed with the liquid of the skies, and both were enveloping her in their unforgiving arms. This time, a real puddle formed about her, made of tears and rain. As if a sudden flock of birds had come down and eaten her soul, slight realization hit Thea before her head hit the cold, hard, cement.

"Hey, uh, you, kid. Yeah, you!"

Adam heard the harassing words in his hair and shifted his view to a large man of six feet eleven inches who weighed more than all of the people in the bar put together. _Talk about intimidating…_

"I see you're packing up here. Where are you going?"

"Well, sir, it is twelve thirty, and my shift was supposed to end fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm the damn boss here. You got thirty more minutes behind this bar, or your ass is fired. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hell, I pay you too much. Get to work!"

Hurriedly, Adam placed his things on the ground and began taking orders again. _Ramona is gonna kill me. I told her I'd be home an hour ago! This is just gonna start another shitty fight that I'm gonna have to deal with. Ughh…_

"Excuse me?" a man asked.

"How may I help you?"

"Two shots, please."

"Right away, sir."

Adam prepared the orders, and on his way to the customer he tripped, and glass shattered in every direction. The boss's quick eye was not a second too late, and of course, the bar became as quiet as an animal while trying to catch its prey. He marched up to the blond man in the white bartending apron. He towered over him and left him in obscured shadows. By then, the boss's face had reddened with anger and his lip was quivering.

"Get _OUT_!"

Adam scrambled to fetch his things and tripped time and time again on his way to the exit sign. One of his coworkers stopped him in his tracks and said in an almost inaudible whisper, "He'll forget by next time. Don't worry. Just be here extra early for your next shift."

Adam nodded with understanding in his eyes. He would do just that.

As soon as the young man stepped onto the concrete of the outside sidewalk, his legs uncontrollably broke into a sprint. He stopped for a moment, surveying the scene. Which path would take lead to his home in the quickest manner? _There is one way, but it's almost one o'clock in the morning. I want to wake up in my bed the next morning with no bruises. Hmm... But then again, I'd rather be mugged than have a fight with Ramona._

And with that last thought, Adam ran into the grueling alleyway. He walked for several minutes and then took out his cell phone to check for any missed calls. Ten from Ramona. He expected nothing less.

The bright light of the screen shone onto the rustic ground of the alley. It was so muddy and… What in the hell was that? A dark liquid had spread between the cracks all the way to beneath his feet. His head jerked upwards and he spotted a clump of something flesh colored. No. It couldn't be. It was just late, and he was half crazy at times like this.

Adam proceeded to walk, running his hands through his light hair. Although he wanted his mind to be a blank sheet of paper, he sensed something. His face turned to the left and he saw a slim figure collapsed on the ground. Her face and hands were red, as red as the dark liquid that was now fully beneath the soles of his shoes. _Oh my goodness!_

The figure was a young woman, bare and totally naked. His heart tugged at him. He was in shock, but he knew he couldn't leave her here! His eyes surveyed the surroundings for something to cover the victim with. A white thing, totally soiled, had been shoved near the dumpster. That would not be appropriate. Something else caught his eye. For a brief moment, he believed it to be a small fire. However, it was merely an orange piece of… Adam gasped aloud.

He looked at the face of the woman. Thea! How in the world? His emotions were running high. He needed to solve the mystery, to understand what happened to this gorgeous, yet blank face, helplessly lying at the level of his feet. Adam knelt down out of exhaustion. He gathered the back of her neck underneath his right arm and the backs of her knees beneath the left arm and used all of his energy to stand up. For a whole minute, he turned in circles, indecisive on what to do, or where to go.

_I need to take her home with me. But, what about her family? They must be worried sick!__Thank God I live alone, but what if I bump into Ramona? I'd have a naked girl in my arms. That's practical._

Questions circled in his mind, but just at that moment, he looked down and fully absorbed the picture before him. The body was captivating. It was beautiful in every shape and form. He had the urge to reach out, caress it, kiss it.

_No, no, no. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get her home, take care of her tonight, and take her to her family tomorrow._

He walked and walked, never once stopping to take a breath. Thea's beauty kept him going. He touched her hair, soft as silk. Her large, round eyes. Even though they were closed, he could see the magic held within them. He found it peculiar though that he sensed these feelings. It didn't even seem as if Thea, herself, detected these things within her. At one point, he was able to strip himself of his jacket and lay it on her heavenly features, just to protect himself from passerby.

He finally tore his eyes from her and looked ahead. His house was dark, with no car. No Ramona. Phew.

Adam tiptoed to the porch, opened the door and let himself enter.

_I can't leave her on the couch. My room is the only place I keep to myself. It's the only bedroom in the house. She has to go there._

By now, the clock struck two thirty in the morning. He turned his bedroom light on, made sure the blinds were sealed, and laid Thea on the left side of his king size bed. He sat next to her to take a breather and make sure his lungs weren't damaged. But, in a blink of an eye, he kneeled beside here. He was sweating and it was extremely warm in his bedroom.

_She must be sweating as well._

Guiltily, and more for his own pleasure than her well-being, Adam removed the jacket he had encased her with. Her legs, her thighs, oh and her breasts. They were so perfect. Never had he seen anything like it. Ramona would never have been able to offer him with such things. Without a thought, his hand made small circles on her feet, then her legs. He played with the garden in between her legs. The circles continued to the stomach, and finally to around her nipples. He felt Thea stir, but he knew that she needed rest and wouldn't wake until the morning.

Adam's hand flew to his zipper. He wanted it, and he wanted it now. Just as he began to spread her legs, his eyes were set to trickles of blood.

_Oh, man. Am I out of it?!_

Adam put his head in his hands, contemplating his stupidity. How could he even think of such a thing? The girl was four years younger than him, she had been about to meet her death, she was unconscious, and he almost did to her what had been done just a few hours before.

He stood and walked to his bathroom. He soaked a towel with warm water and went back to his left bedside. He wiped Thea's face until its iridescence shone once more. All traces of injury, except the scratches and bruises, had been wiped away. But he wiped the towel around and around her breasts, again and again.

Thea shifted in her deep slumber. She twitched and rolled onto one side. A horrid sight met Adam's eyes. It did not fit in with the whole picture. The back that he saw did not belong to this beautiful girl. He was sure of it. Was he really that tired?

Adam's finger reached out and traced myriads of foot-long scars that covered the entity of the girl's back. They were pink and raw, but for some reason, Adam knew that they had not been bestowed upon Thea this night. They were not bleeding, but the pain they had caused was evident, even if they had been put there so many years ago…

A _loud_ bang at the front door.

"Open up you bastard! I see your bedroom light on."

_Shit._

What was he to do? He had to open for her. Thank goodness he had pulled the blinds down. He'd just lock his room door with his key, and not let her come into his room.

Adam rummaged for the ring of keys in each messy drawer as the banging continued. Each one exponentially grew in its sound. His fingers finally brushed against the metal contraptions. He grabbed them, locked the door, and descended to the bottom of the staircase. From there, he dashed to the pandemonium, slipping several times on the tile flooring.

_It's now or never…_ The wooden door opened with a creak. Before Adam stood a woman around his age, flushed with Anger. Her black hair was short and framed her face harshly. Her forehead was furrowed in such an expression that her eyebrows were pointed downwards toward her long, pointed nose. Adam had started dating Ramona because he felt her mature look was appealing. He never knew that she was so mature that she could control him in such a manner. Her twenty-one years of age had given her the attitude of a forty-year-old mother. Plainly, he feared her. And she was evidently glad for that when her small eyes flashed a black even darker than the one they contained already.

Her arm pushed his shoulder and she entered her rounded figure into the house. Adam could almost feel the red steam fuming from her ears. She turned on her heel until she was staring him straight in the face.

"So. Where the hell were you? Another pathetic excuse, I bet."

"Babe, I had to do an extra shift, and I ran into a little bit of a problem on the way home."

"A problem? Do explain."

"Family business."

"Since when do you keep secrets from _me_?"

_Since the first time I took you on a date. _"Baby, you know it's not like that."

A thought immediately jolted Adam. How could he have the nerve to call this woman by pet names when he was coming on to an unconscious, nude girl in his bedroom? He certainly was not that kind of guy.

_Damn, I'm an idiot. I was just being stupid upstairs. I'm a man; I have my needs, too. No more of that fooling around. I'm going to get Thea home tomorrow and never think of anything that happened on this night again. I love Ramona, don't I? Yes... I believe so… I guess?_

"I had planned a romantic evening for us," she said in between heaving sobs.

"Oh no, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll make sure nothing like this happens again. Let's be as romantic as you want."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Then prove it, big boy. Be a real man."

If there were any advantages in being Ramona's partner, it was that she gave him some of the most pleasurable nights at times. Maturity could pay off.

She dragged him by the collar of his shirt to the couch and pushed him down. She lifted her stiletto heels onto the couch and straddled his lap.

"Do you want a show?" Her whisper left a misty feeling in Adam's ear.

"As sexy as it gets," he gulped.

Ramona stood up, approached the stereo, turned on a quiet song, and dimmed the lights. She turned her back to Adam and bent down, her legs still straight. Adam stood and walked over to her, cupping each side in his hands.

"Nope, show and tell isn't until after the show." She shoved him away with her stilettos.

Ramona shimmied out of her tights and threw them at Adam. She chuckled at his bewildered expression. Then she came and leaned over him, pointing to her black skirt zipper. He willingly reached out and yanked it down. Ramona leaned down and licked Adam's lips with her tongue. He pulled her neck closer and gnawed his way into her mouth. She drew back, keeping him teased and wanting more. She pulled down her underwear, inch by inch, until her garden was exposed. She straddled his lap again, letting his hands wander all they wanted. Adam fumbled with his fingers pulled his pants down without even caring to undo the button.

"Not yet. Keep your pants on, sexy."

Ramona danced around, using the side of the wall as her pole, as she unbuttoned the buttons of her black chemise, one by one. Just her bra was left to go. Adam was not going to wait any longer. He jumped up and went to her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and ripped off her last garment. He stood back, and surveyed her. This was not the idealness Thea, just one floor above, possessed. Thea had a body of gold, skin as bright as the sun. Ramona had a somewhat flat chest, large thighs, thick legs, and an all over pudgy look.

_I can't be thinking of another woman at a time like this. I just can't…_

"Listen, I'm not feeling too well."

"Huh?"

"I think I just need some rest today. It's been a long one. I'm sure you need to get home soon anyway, right?"

"But I'm naked here, for you." She pressed her breasts against him. "Don't you want me right now? She arched her neck backwards.

Adam's cold hands felt all Ramona's body. But there was no spark. Compunction filled him.

"Not now, please. I'm exhausted."

"Just do it, one time. Just one time."

Adam walked to the couch and tossed Ramona's clothes to her.

Her eyes widened. "I see, you're kicking me out. Don't expect me to be here ever again!"

Adam grabbed her arm. "Wait…what?"

"We're through. Done. Broken up. Got it?"

"You don't seem too upset."

"Yeah, well, I've had enough of your shit."

She yanked what she could on and strutted out of the door. Adam heard her car engine start, and then fade away.

_I could have had a memorable night, yet I rejected it because of a few thoughts of a random girl I met a few hours ago? And now I'm single and I don't care? What is wrong with me?_


	4. The Beginning of an Anticipated Search

**Hey guys,**

**Just for those of you who were wondering: In the times of Ancient Greece, Thea was a name that meant the goddess of light and mother of the sun, moon, and dawn. Just thought I'd share.**

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Adam felt sun rays hitting his fluttering eyelids. He jerked upwards, sat upright, and found himself on the couch, surrounded by at least a dozen beer bottles.

_Great, I drank myself to sleep._

He was about to lay his head down one more time when he suddenly remembered what the purpose of this morning was. He looked out of the window, blinded by the light and headed to the mirror in the downstairs bathroom. He ran a firm hand through his tousled hair and smoothed out his shirt. Pensively, he pondered how he would approach the girl, how he would explain the situation. What if it all seemed as if he was the bad guy, when he had merely saved her? No. Thea had to leave, now. Plain and simple.

Adam tiptoed to the bottom of the steps and ascended with the occasion creak beneath his white socks. When he approached the bedroom door, he tried to turn the knob, but found it was not going to budge. Then he remembered the complicated procedure that he had gone through last night and extracted the ringlet of keys from his jeans pocket. Before he knew it, the door was open and he emerged into the room.

Thea's sallow color had disappeared. A peachy, yet pale shade encased her. He had to wake her. She needed to leave. At this exact moment, she needed to go!

Adam found the towel he had cleaned Thea's injuries with yesterday. Surprisingly, it was still damp. He covered her with a thin sheet so that her bareness would not be too startling after her awaking.

The moment the droplets of water touched her cheek, Thea sprang upwards.

"Thea? Hey, remember me?"

The young woman opened her eyelids. She looked around the room, then at a handsome man with blue eyes. She squinted for a moment and threw her hands to her forehead. What excruciating pain!

"Why…am I here?" She looked at the blinded window. That was not the window she woke to see every morning.

Thea bent her head out of exhaustion. Her mouth dropped at her nudity. She stood with a start and brushed Adam's arm with her leg.

"_Don't touch me! What did you do to me!?" _Hysterical tears collided into each other on her face and her arms swayed frantically, trying to cover herself. She helplessly fell to her knees, but just before, she gave those aqua orbs one last look. A vision flashed in her mind's eye. _Eyes more black than the alleyway itself._ Then how was she here? Adam grabbed the sheet and tossed it to her. Her fingers did not cooperate with her brain's signals and she fumbled with the covering for a good five minutes.

Reluctantly, Adam approached her and wrapped her in it himself.

_Why didn't she flip out on me?_

"Please tell me how I got here. I just remember collapsing. And a man. Black hair. Black, evil eyes. He---, he---," she almost inaudibly said.

"Don't worry. I found you, and you're safe now. You're here; you're safe."

She looked up. For a moment, she seemed used and worn. But then again, who wouldn't after being abused in such a way?

"Did…did you find me? In the…"

"The alleyway, yes. On the way home. I knew I shouldn't have served you those drinks."

"No I needed them." She was so sure, and yet so confused. Like a paradox. Her whole life was a paradox. "I wanted to be a different person. To live, for once."

"Well, you've lived enough for the next couple of years now, don't you think?"

"Yes," tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm not a bad person, I'm really not."

"Oh, no, I know that."

"And now, I'm in a man's bedroom, four years older than me. I was in his bed all night, wearing nothing!"

"Oh, no," a trickle of sweat slid down his neck, "You've got the wrong idea. I slept on the couch last night."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah, I had to keep you in here. My girlfriend…um, ex-girlfriend came over last night."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

He cleared his throat. "We weren't right for each other."

"I see." Seeing his persistence in cutting that subject matter short, she unwove the threads of questions she had had in her mind.

Thea's own sapphires burned once more.

"Thea, look at me." She did. "It's over now, the past is done. Continue with your life. You're a friendly girl; you'll make life happen for you." _It's so odd. She seemed like she wouldn't harm a fly, but then again, there's something inside her. Something that's willing to break the mold…_

That was not what she wanted to hear. "That idiot took the last thing that fully belonged to me!"

A growl sounded and almost made an echo vibrate through the room.

Extremely thankful that he could change the subject, Adam said, "You're hungry. Let's get you something to eat in the kitchen. But first, we need to get you something to wear. Hmm…" He foraged in his drawers until he produced long sweatpants and a loose sweatshirt. He handed them to her. "Bathroom's that way," he pointed to the right with his thumb.

Thea nodded and stumbled to the bathroom, the sheets beneath her feet. When she emerged, her stomach grumbled again. Time to eat.

The two descended and turned into the kitchen. Adam opened the refrigerator and took out all of the ingredients he needed. He walked into the pantry and retrieved the pancake and waffle mix.

"So why do you live alone?" Thea pondered.

"My folks never gave me any space. Had to get some freedom, you know?"

"Yeah, more than you can imagine."

"Parents tough on you, huh?"

"Well, my mother. My father died in the army when I was really young."

"Oh—well I'm--…"

"No, I cope with it."

Adam nodded, regretting he ever started such a conversation. Oh no, she had. She was a curious little thing. She was still very down though, most likely about what happened. Yet at times, it seemed that she hadn't been too scarred in the process.

"Where do you go to school?" she asked.

Adam walked to the counter and put the pan on the stove. "Local college. And yourself?"

"I don't."

"Oh you don't like pancakes, well then I'm sure we can find--…"

"No, Adam." The sound of her voice saying his name made his insides flutter.

"Huh?" He was completely dazed.

"I don't attend any school."

"What, why? That's rubbish. It's illegal! A girl's gotta get her education until at least age eighteen."

"Never mind that."

"No," he took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the table's edge. "Let's talk about it."

She was cornered with no choice but to speak. "My mom won't let me."

"Why not?!"

"She 'doesn't want me subjected to worldly ideas.' Of course she doesn't use that exact wording. She lacks education herself." Thea spoke with such contempt that it took Adam by total and utter surprise. "My whole family fell apart after my father died. Anyway, why do you care? It's not like my mom does. She wants me to become a hag like herself. And you know what? I don't mind. I've got nothing going for me."

"That's a bunch of bull shit."

Thea shrugged. She could care less, really.

"Well, then, what do you spend your days doing?" he demanded.

"I explore the city. It's an advantage, you see. While everyone's busy, I have Tokyo to myself. I'd rather not meet with others."

Adam's jaw had dropped and he had nothing to add to this conversation. No wonder Thea hadn't been too shaken up about yesterday's misshapenness. She expected nothing better to run throughout the course of her life.

Sizzling sounded behind them both. Adam turned and found a small fire cracking where the pancake mix had once been.

"Oh, shit!" He ran to the pan and picked it up by the iron handle. "_OWWW!"_

"Oh my goodness! You forgot the glove." Thea turned off the stove. She looked at Adam hard, and he looked back. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." The second his fingers touched her palm, he could feel a sense of vibrancy despite the burning layer of skin separating them.

Thea made a contraption soaked in ice cold water and led Adam to his couch. She sat beside him. Too close. She rapped the dish towel around his palm and looked up at him. The combination of her blue crystallites and fire-breathing dragon hair made Adam quiver. As she bent down and tended to him, she blew on his palm with an icy, yet comforting chill. Her hair continuously fell into her eyes, and she sighed loudly in frustration.

"You know, my mom threatens to cut it all off at times. I don't think it would be such a bad idea!"

"No, no. It's beautiful." Adam almost blushed of embarrassment, but caught himself appropriately.

She looked up and gave him an irresistible smile with a slight twitch of lips. When she turned away, remembrance of her figure filled Adam's mind.

"All done. You were a good sport."

"Thank you, it was painful."

"Let's skip breakfast. I should get home before I'm missed," she sighed. Oh, that hint of sarcasm she had!

"Your mother doesn't know you were gone?!"

"Ever heard of sneaking out? My, my, my, you are quite innocent. How old did you say you were, twenty-one? You have a lot to live through, my friend."

And with that, she patted his shoulder, turned on her heel, and let herself out of the house.

_Innocent? How can she have such diverse personalities?_

However, Adam still felt hungry, and he was quite sure it was not due to his lack of nourishment.

"Serena! Luna and Artemis have been sent back to the moon for a temporary mission. We can't dillydally around! We have to find this girl," exclaimed a very heated Rei.

"I know, I know! Calm yourself." Serena Tsukino, a young girl of seventeen years looked down into her purse with her clear, blue eyes, and fingered a smooth transformation brooch. It had a metallic-like orange and red color. It contained a crystal, of orange transparency, more extravagant looking than the silver crystal of the moon. A chill ran through her body every time her fingers skidded around the device. The amount of power radiating from it was clearly an immense one.

A girl of short, blue hair was the next to speak. "I've done all I can on my computer. I can't detect her anywhere in Tokyo!"

"Well, look harder," retorted Rei. With that, she turned and her long black hair swung around. "I promised Grandpa I'd help at the temple. Call me when you've found something useful!"

"She's one tough case," Mina said aloud, speaking on behalf of the four girls.

"At my old school, we beat up girls like that. But we just have to accept Rei. She's our friend. She's a sailor soldier. We have to stick together!" A tall, lanky Lita flicked her tied hair at its ends.

An off sight, they were, these four girls. One with two round buns on her head that seemed to produce wisps of golden threads that dragged behind her; one with a yellow vibrancy trailing to the bottom of her back; one with lush, healthy locks pulled back in a ribbon, more for comfort than decoration; and the last with blue hair to her chin.

They all stood pondering the situation at hand. In their heart of hearts, they knew something grand, something unexplainable was happening. But when it came to what it was, they carried no vestige.

Lita turned her shoulders squarely to look at the worried blue eyes of the girl with the matching tresses. "You know why I'm worried, Amy? Because I think that we need to get to the next level. And we've all decided that this brooch is pretty intense! Whoever is its rightful owner needed to fight by our side…"

"Yes, you are right. The transformer emits magnitudes of power. My head aches whenever we bring up this subject!"

The sigh to follow was contagious.


	5. The Fatal Encounter

**Hello, once again!**

**How is the reading going so far? Please let me know. As of yet, I only have two reviews. (Thanks so much _Sparkling Moon Phoenix_ and _imanif_!) Do you have any suggestions for this story? I'd be glad to hear them. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I'd love to hear your opinions.**

Chapter 5

Thea shut the door and aimlessly hopped down the pathway to the street. She looked down. So many spreading cracks that made homes for sprouting weeds. Cracks destroyed beauty, especially the beauty she had once admired from her bedside.

Oh, how life changed. Thea lifted her palms and brought them to eye level. Grime was embedded in between the different markings. The frame of her watch had been broken, and springs were carousing upwards and downwards like the jack-in-the-box her father had once brought back for her from China.

As a young girl, she used to embrace the most miniscule of activities such as jumping into her father's lap after he returned from an absence of months at a time. Not anymore. She had been stripped of the last thing that she rightfully owned. There was no place to go but downhill.

Head bent, hands in pockets, feet shuffling, and mind muffled, Thea proceeded on her way in a stranger's clothing. She was just on the verge of being fully absorbed when she felt a body form hit her own.

She collapsed backwards and caught herself with her elbows. The cement had had no pity for her fresh skin and scarred it mercilessly. The feeling of dust particles depositing in her newly acquired wounds made the young woman wince.

Then, she heard a frail, shaking voice. "Oh, please do forgive me!" A petite girl in a school uniform stood before her. Her reddened cheeks gave her an appearance of a child, but when Thea examined her features more closely, she realized that the girl was actually a young woman around her own age. She swayed back in forth in apprehension, swinging her long, golden pigtails back and forth. Her hair fell free from two dumpling-like forms on the top of her head. Her hands had been brought to her mouth as a sign of exasperation, and her eyes, just a shade or two darker than Thea's, welled up with tears.

Thea used the strength of her legs to levitate herself to her former standing position. She brushed off her shirt and looked at the young lady. "Don't worry. It was an accident." _I've had many accidents myself, lately. _Thea allowed herself to have a mental sigh.

The girl looked at Thea peculiarly. Her eyes became somewhat dazed and resided for a good thirty seconds on her head of flames. Thea gave her a suspicious half-grin and began to continue on her way.

"Oh, please wait. I need help." The girl's voice was desperate and out of breath. She had been running with a vengeance.

"My help? How can I help you?"

"My friends just left me a few minutes ago. Then, I was walking home alone, and this guy ran by me and grabbed my purse! I need it, you don't understand! I need it!" The blonde-haired beauty clasped her knees with her hands. Her chest heaved in and out heavily.

"Which way did he go?"

"Well, I ran as long as I could, and the second I stopped, I lost him. So I'm on my way to the police station now. I need to get there quickly and report the theft before my mom calls me."

"I see. Well, I don't really know why you'd need my help. Seems like you've got it all under control." Thea turned and added, "Good luck."

She felt a firm arm grab her shoulder. Who knew that the miniscule girl had such strength? "No, please. Help me."

Thea considered it for a minute. She'd rather be helping this girl than dealing with her mother any day of the week. The whole event had been rather spontaneous, however, and she wasn't sure if she was up for any more adventures. Strangely, Thea complied and walked closely with the girl for the whole trip. There were few fragments of conversation here and there, but nothing too significant.

_Once again, I'm trusting a stranger and being blindly led to a place I've never been before._ Despite her thoughts, Thea stayed.

"My name's Serena. Serena Tsukino. How about you?"

"Uhh..Thea."

The young woman laughed lightly. "Got a last name?"

_Will I regret this?_ "Multon. Thea Multon."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." And suddenly, as if the two had just met in a cocktail dinner while wearing expensive gowns, Serena held out her hand. Thea took it and an obscured tide of familiarity crashed over her. "Oh, hey, it's right over there."

The new acquaintances crossed the street and opened the bulky doors of the police station. Thea took a seat in the corner of a waiting room. The wallpaper was gray and fuzzy. It was a color between black and white. Nothing in Thea's life had ever been one color. Everything had always been mixed, and instead of having vibrant and sensational end products, Thea was always left with the smudges pallet.

The red-haired woman jerked when the other young woman sat beside her. "Now, we wait."

"What for?"

"Well, I described the guy for them. They say they might've caught him in the station across town. He looked suspicious, you know? Well, which man wouldn't while running with a purse under their arm?" Serena laughed whole-heartedly. Thea caught herself smiling to herself, mainly amused by this new girl's amicableness.

"What did he look like?"

"To be honest with you, I wasn't able to catch the specifics, but I did see black hair, and it must have been somewhat long because I couldn't see his eyes."

Thea choked on her own words. "Oh…" _It can't be. Not at all. It's a small world, but that's just plain tiny._

Seconds passed, which turned into minutes, and finally into hours. The girls had exchanged small talk, but once again, nothing too significant. Finally, a uniformed man approached them. His pentagonal hat and leather boots enforced his position.

"Follow me, girls," he said in a raspy whisper. They obeyed and entered a dim room. It was one of those rooms that had a glass wall that actually appeared to be a regular wall from the other side. A chill rang through the air and encapsulated all of their bodies. Thea almost expected to glance at the ceiling and find a deadly icicle staring back at her.

Serena took a seat and Thea remained standing. As the blonde girl folded her hands neatly on the surface of the table, the other regarded her with a curious expression. "Are you always this cooperative?"

"Who, me? No way. Just ask my friends, especially this one girl named Rei Hino. She knows I'm a complete ditz!"

Thea smiled. "You seem balanced to me." Both the girls slightly giggled at the joke, not because it was funny, but because they wished to chase away the frigid spirit haunting the room.

Thea turned her back and began to trace the peeling paint with her fingers. She chipped off pieces and brushed them onto the tiled flooring. Certain specks landed on her borrowed shoes, once again reminding her of the events that had passed in the last hours. Feeling a faint feeling washing over her, she gripped the wall with clammy fingers.

Serena had noticed the change in Thea's posture. "Why don't you come sit down? We've waited here for a while, and I've made you stay. I'm really sorry. You can rest in this chair until someone comes in."

Thea did as she was told and shuffled towards the source of comfort pointed out by Serena. She merely collapsed into its fluffy depths and almost dozed off when she heard a knock.

Serena looked at her with vivid blue eyes. "I guess it's time to get my purse back."

"I guess so." Thea bent her head and looked at her palms which had a sickly color in the poor lighting overhead.

The door creaked open, making it evident that rust had accumulated on the hinges for the past few years. All the while, Thea stared into her lap. However, she felt that two figures had seated themselves across from Serena and herself.

The same, raspy officer spoke. "Well ma'am, is this the guy that snatched your purse?"

"He is."

"If you are able to describe some of the contents within it, we'll be able to hand it to you, and you'll be on your way."

"Thank you, sir."

Although a magnetic force seemed to tug from Thea's sea foam orbs to her lap, she broke the force field and snapped her eyes to a man with hair darker than the night and eyes that burned more deadly than anthracite. From that second on, she wished that she had never broken the laws of nature, for her vision became just as black as the scene she had just witnessed.

**Author's Note: Please review, and let me know what you're thinking so far!**

**P.S. / Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon.**


	6. An Inescapable Dilemma

**Hey!**

**The recent, but few, reviews that I've gotten have been positive, which makes me very excited to keep this story going. (Thanks once again Sparkling Moon Phoenix for a second review! Also, many thanks to the newest reviewers : Dancing-Spirit-of-Jupiter and mangaluva09!) I am so glad to know that there are supporters and that my first FanFic hasn't crashed and burned. :) After all, an author's first priority is to think of the audience.**

Chapter 6

Adam walked on with his hands in his pockets, a plastic bag hanging onto one of his wrists. It contained his white bartending apron and name tag. It read, "Hello, my name is: Adam. How may I help you today?" The phrase gave an attitude that he was neither feeling nor portraying. The last thing he wanted to do was help someone, seeing as he pathetically couldn't even help himself.

Yes, it was true that the young man had been glad to find that he was welcomed back to work after the glass shattering incident the other night. However, he hadn't been content with himself for quite some time now.

The bar had been his getaway, one of the first places he used to escape to as a teenager when his parents had flooded his head with complaints. He still heard the shouts in his mind from time to time. These altercations had, evidently and literally, chased the young man from home at the ripe age of eighteen.

However, Adam had known this was to be his future fate. He had harbored such frustration at the mere age nine, that from that year on he found a part-time job and vowed to continue with it. His coming of age was the last stamp he needed on his ticket to freedom. Adam found a domestic area of his own and promised to find a real family to occupy it at one point in the upcoming years.

Adam's years of community college consisted of failing grades, one night stands, and, of course, drinking at the bar he presently worked. He had no goals, no dreams. He barely managed to scrape up a minimally passing GPA since he was consistently hung over. His love for the night life continued for a year or so, earning him the job at the bar.

But who knew that sparks could die just as quickly as they were lit up? For the past few months, Adam had slowly gulped huge mouthfuls of regret each and every solitary day.

Dreams left him restless during the night, and pensive thoughts kept him dazing during the day. There was no escaping the simple truth. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He was recompensing with consequences, but the form of payment seemed to be the days of his life.

Each moment passed uselessly, unproductively, and pitifully. He dreaded each morning and wished to blow the sunrise into wisps of wasted oxygen, as he would a wax-dripping candle. Like the thick liquid that formed beneath the red and blue flame, each day stung him with a burning sensation that left him numbed and staggering.

The bar came into view, causing Adam to release such an audible sigh that heads turned in his direction. He shuffled his converse sneakers – step by step, stumble by stumble – until he felt heat rising from the sole. One more step in this manner would have turned friction into a burst of fire. He felt his hand encircle the handle of a glass door as he entered a bustling environment. Far off in a corner, he spotted one of his coworkers, Daniel.

"Hey Dan. What's up with you?" Adam shifted the plastic bag into the clutch of his other hand and used the latter to comb his head of golden locks.

"Dude, I'm fine. But are _you_ okay?" A puzzled expression claimed the young man's face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why – is something wrong?"

"Oh man," Dan said as he shook a head of black hair. "You must be out if it, 'cause there's a huge red thing on your arm…"

"Haha, very funny. Those jokes used to be appealing – until about the second time I heard them." Adam took sarcastic, long strides to his position at the bar where he tied his apron and pinned the name tag onto it.

"Whatever." Daniel shrugged his shoulders in a sign of indifference.

--------

Milky, white depths faced Serena Tsukino from every direction she turned. Her blond pigtails swayed viciously due to her jerking head. The day's events had left her disoriented – from bumping into Thea to the ambulance ride to the hospital. And all the while, her blue eyes grew wider and more disbelieving. She now clutched her purse once more, but was it all really worth the trouble?

_Of course it was! The scouts would have killed me if the transformer had been lost._

She opened the purse and peered within it. The metallic power-containing contraption was breathtaking. She daren't open it in fear that magnitudes of light would envelop the room and reveal the secret of all secrets. She plopped down on a rigid chair in the sweaty waiting room.

_I just don't get it, but it seems so clear to all of us. This crystal contains a bigger power than any we've ever encountered. But, I'm Sailor Moon. Aren't I the protector of this universe? Aren't I the Moon Princess, beholder of the one and only Silver Crystal that defeated the evil of all evils so long ago?_

Serena's mind pounded with interrogations; ones mostly directed towards herself, until she felt gentle fingers caress her shoulders in a sign of timid approach.

"Miss, is your name," the stout nurse glanced at her clipboard, "Serena Tsukino?"

"I am." She was ashamed to hear her name so professionally stated at this moment. If she had had the choice to be anyone else at this time, she would have gratefully seized the opportunity. _Why did I ask her to come with me? What was my objective? There was a compelling force that I just can't put my finger on... _So many questions, and nearly not enough answers.

"On our records, it says that you were the only one available to accompany Miss Thea Multon on the ambulance ride. Am I correct?"

"You are."

"Do you have any information of any relatives we'd be able to contact? It seems as if she lacks insurance; a very odd case indeed." The nurse had said the last part of the statement to herself, but it had found its way into Serena's ear.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't. Just to make a long story short, I actually only met Thea recently; today as a matter of fact."

"Oh _my_! Dear _goodness_!"

_What a disaster!_

"Well," the uniformed woman continued, "Since you seem to be the only connection we have to her, we need you to stay. We'll try and be as speedy as possible. Please have a seat, and we'll call for you when needed."

_Mom is going to kill me!_

The stout, dark haired, and dark eyed woman turned and began to move away as she adjusted her white cap, when Serena held out her arm, just brushing the nurse's back.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Uhh – well… How is she?"

The stout messenger bowed her head and removed a skiff mark from the white tiled floor with her white shoe. "We're trying our best. I can't promise anything. Please just have a seat and wait until you are needed."

Serena tried her best to grab the woman's attention once more, but blank depths swallowed her into mirages of refracted light. She twirled about again, taking her blond hair with her, as a young, lost girl would in a nightmare.

--------

Adam heard a series of encouraging shouts, most likely serving as propaganda for another fight between two tattooed men whose hobbies included none other than the infamous drinking, partying, and, once more, drinking. Nothing had become too uncommon for his exposed eyes. Within a span of a few minutes, bouncers had escorted the rowdy rustics to the street. Someone threw Adam a rag and pointed to the spillage and splatter of beverage spread out across several tables. Instantaneously, he walked over the scene of the crime, bent onto his knees, and began to fulfill his duty.

After half an hour of perfecting the sitting area for new customers, Adam caught Daniel's attention.

"Hey, catch!" He propelled his arm forward and released the soaked rag into the air. Droplets dispersed, and a number found Daniel's face. "Oh, woah. Sorry about that." However, the other man just faced Adam, in an expression of awe. _Why is he looking at me like that? _"Seriously, Dan, you seem kinda out of it today."

Daniel pointed to Adam's arm. He lifted it to the little light there was and found nothing there. _What is this guy seeing?_

"Dan, there's nothing there, okay? If it's a new joke, it's not funny."

"Turn it around."

"Turn what?"

"Your arm. Look at the underside."

Adam did just that and his eyes fell to something red and protruding. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"I was trying to tell you. No one listens to me." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "How'd it get there?"

"You know, it must be from yesterday morning when I burned my arm on a hot pan. Someone helped me wrap it up, but it must have been more than first degree or something." _Thea helped me._

"I'll say."

"Well, I'm fine." Adam put a smooth finger to the swelling, but winced in spite of himself. "I removed the bandage this morning, and then I took a shower. I have no idea how I didn't see it."

"Neither do I."

"Well, I guess I better get to work. See you around."

"Work?" Dan released a small laugh.

"Yeah, you know, _work._ The thing we do here. It's great, you should try it sometime." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't be sarcastic. Look at the size of this thing." Dan yanked his coworker's arm and flipped it over. "It's oozing stuff and it looks kind of infected."

As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. It looked really odd for a burn from yesterday morning. "Yeah, it is kinda gross. But I still have tons of shifts to work, and it's not getting in my way or anything."

"Trust me; no customer wants something like _that_ serving their drink." Dan released his arm in a disgusted manner. The burn brushed up against Adam's apron, and he winced once more.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"You gotta go to the doctor's. I'll try and cover your shifts as well as I can, and if anyone asks, it was an emergency. We all get at least once emergency excuse a month; this can be yours."

"Hey, thanks, bud." Adam slapped his friend's back in an act of familiarity.

Adam untied his apron and hung it on the rack. He headed out of the door, and to the hospital he went.

--------

Adam cautiously approached the main desk. He hadn't seen his doctor for a few years now, despite his insurance begging him to take his yearly appointment. Seated behind the counter was an attractive, blonde woman in her mid-twenties. She had verdant, dewy eyes. Her face was made of foundation, and she had applied a shocking ruby layer to her lips. The lobby was so empty that any breath Adam drew resulted in a resounding echo.

Before he had even reached the desk, the woman had stood and advanced towards him. She lacked the usual uniform and instead wore a sheer blouse, compact jeans, and daring red heels to match her lips. She met Adam at eye level, just one foot away from his body. The whole event had taken him by surprise, and he took a step backwards. Once more, she advanced.

"Need help?"

"Uh, yes." A bead of sweat accumulated on the back of his neck. "As a matter of fact, I do."

She flashed her pearly whites and jerked her head to the side. "Now why would a handsome man like you need a place like this? Let's go grab a bite to eat." Her breath formed a blanket of steam on Adam's lips.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman pressed her body against his and grabbed the back of his neck. With an immense force, she snapped his head down until it was facing her chest. Button by button, her blouse loosened. Adam gulped and looked about furiously. Still empty. _What the hell is going on here? She's trying to seduce me._

When her blouse had been fully unbuttoned, she grabbed him by the collar of his blue polo shirt and led him to a door behind her desk. It read "Authorized Personnel _Only_." "We'll be safe in here," she whispered.

Once inside the room, Adam persisted with his former question. "Who are you, and what is wrong with you?"

"Didn't you see my name tag? Oh that's right, you were too busy looking under my shirt. I'm Anna. I was bored; just needed to spice it up a bit, you know? This job can be such a _drag_."

"Listen, I'm not here to play games. I need to see the doctor. It's an emergency."

"After we have some fun, I'll give you the sign in sheet and you'll be on your way. But at that point, I don't even know if you'll want to leave." She led herself to the door and locked it.

"Just stop being stupid, and let me out."

"I knew you looked younger than me, but I didn't know you'd act like a little boy." She giggled and pinned him to the wall. She pulled Adam's shirt from his adhering body and wiggled out of her own jeans. Remaining in her undergarments and heels, she laid on the ground, with her legs spread wide apart. Adam stood like a stone, staring at her with a baffled expression. Anna sighed, stood, and put both of her hands on the young man's shoulders. _She's strong_, he thought as she pushed him onto his knees. She fell to the ground once more and pulled Adam onto her by the belt of his jeans.

Here it was, once more: the battle between good and evil. Which side would sway him this time? Adam knew he was condemned when his tongue found Anna's. They rolled across the room, yearning for more of each other, yet the whole incident remained somewhat apathetic in Adam's heart of hearts. His jeans were pulled off as she prowled onto him as a tiger would. He cupped her breasts, one in each hand, and removed her bra from her glutinous, toned body. She moaned and spread her legs even wider as she crawled further onto him. She opened his mouth and encased it about one of her nipples. Anna collapsed onto him.

His tongue played with her body until he made sure that she found pleasure in her lower anatomy. He gnawed at her lips until his face seemed bloody from her lipstick. In a way, he did resemble an animal at this moment; viciously and mercilessly claiming another body as his own. However, he knew that in a matter of days, his prize of the hunt would be surrounded by critters and no longer appetizing.

Adam lifted her up and held her hands against a wall. He squeezed her and allowed his mouth to control his feelings. He constrained his figure onto hers, and she felt his lower body swell against her. Just before he thrust himself, he wallowed backwards and surveyed the scene before him.

Anna's eyes were wide open. He already began to see the flies encircling her. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be like this.

"No," he shrugged. The retaliation made the woman shudder. Instead of replying verbally, she came forward and wrapped her legs about him, rubbing against him, up and down, again and again. A chill ran through his spine, and he shoved her away.

She stood, walked forward and pulled Adam's head to her breasts. "I know you want them." Did her dense mind not comprehend the message? Didn't she understand that she's not wanted?

Adam looked down at her chest and shook his head. "No. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Just give me the damn clipboard, and don't say another word to me." With that he dressed himself and turned back to face her. "Why are you naked? Put on your clothes and get me what I need!" By now, he had become ferocious and heated.

"Not until you give me what I want." Anna walked towards him and cupped each one of his hands to her back side. "Just touch me."

"Do not even come close to me! You're a dirty person; just stay _away_!"

Adam brushed her off and exited the storage room in a frenzy. He found himself behind the main lobby desk, and he foraged for a pen. He found a list, which read "Sign In," and he began to drag his finger down to the next empty box. However, above where he would write his name, he saw a scribble of sorts. He brought the paper closer to his eyes and peered at it. There were two names: one that he was not familiar with and one that… – he gasped.

"Thea Multon: Extreme Emergency – Life Support Center, Floor 14."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I also hope that you have a more vivid idea of the characters' personalities. Let me know what you think. A review would be lovely. :)**


End file.
